Undercover
by Gadis Peternakan
Summary: Ernest dan Kemal mendapat misi baru: mengungkap jaringan penjualan manusia. Kemal yang sial terpaksa menjadi korban, alias menyamar di kelab malam. Ernest lebih beruntung dari uke-nya; jauh lebih beruntung. Seperti biasa, akhirnya menjadi nista.


**Fandom**: Comic 8

**Author**: Gadis Peternakan (Mochiyo-sama dan Shana Nakazawa)

**Jumlah kata**: 4.902 kata

**Summary**: Ernest dan Kemal mendapat misi baru: mengungkap jaringan penjualan manusia. Kemal yang sial terpaksa menjadi korban, alias menyamar di kelab malam. Ernest lebih beruntung dari uke-nya; jauh lebih beruntung. Seperti biasa, akhirnya menjadi nista.

**Rating**: T+

**Pairing**: ErMal (Ernest/Kemal)

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Gaje dan garing. Adegan rada nyerempet. BL alias male/male. ErMal mutlak, posisi gak bisa dibalik. Bahasa gaul. Kata-kata kasar.

**Disclaimer**: Comic 8 © Anggy Umbara & Falcon Pictures. Cover © official Comic 8 poster. Flappy Bird © Gears. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Undercover**

* * *

"Bos, kita udah lama nih gak ada misi. Bosen di markas terus," keluh Kemal sambil mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya dengan topi. Duh, pemanasan global bikin repot! Apalagi bosnya, Indro, yang pelit nauzubillah. AC sudah mati tiga bulan dan belum juga direparasi. Katanya sih mau buat sauna alternatif biar dia kurus.

"Betul sekali. Kita punya pangkat agen rahasia, masa gak ada kerja?" lanjut Arie. Mongol dan Babe mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Elah, nikmatin aja nape. Jarang-jarang kita nyantai gini," sahut Ernest enteng sambil melanjutkan bermain _flappy bird_ di ponselnya. Mongol menatapnya penuh kagum, apalagi melihat skor Ernest yang telah mencapai empat belas.

Lain dengan Mongol, Fico terganggu oleh suara _ting, ting_ dari permainan jahanam tersebut. "Eh, Ernest, kecilin dong. Gue juga 'kan lagi main," ujarnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Pou-nya yang sudah segendut dirinya.

"Bacot lo ah! Diem dulu! Ini mau dua pul—AH ANJRIT MATI 'KAN!" seru Ernest. Padahal satu lagi dan ia akan membuat skor tertinggi baru.

"Payah lo, Nest. Masa sampe dua puluh aja gak bisa. Gue aja empat delapan. Oh, atau gara-gara mata lo sipit jadi itu tiang gak keliatan ya?" hina Kemal dengan wajah tanpa dosa, lalu tertawa-tawa nista.

"Eh onta diem lu ye! Paling juga dimainin emak lu, ya 'kan!" sahut Ernest yang mulai panas.

"Eh apa lu sipit? Nantangin gue?"

"Ett, ett!" lerai Indro sebelum ada korban lagi dari pertengkaran harian Ernest dan Kemal. Ia sudah lelah menomboki barang-barang yang rusak akibat dua bocah asuhannya ini.

"Ya sudah. Kebetulan saya punya misi buat kalian. _Undercover_," ucap Indro yang membuat kedelapan agennya memasang telinga.

"Misi kali ini adalah untuk membongkar sindikat penjualan manusia. Orang-orang ini, kebanyakan perempuan, dijual kepada mucikari untuk bekerja sebagai penghibur di klub-klub. Kebetulan kemarin saya dapet info kalau mereka kekurangan laki-laki. Karena itu saya mau menugaskan misi ini pada dua orang dari kalian," jelas si botak lebih lanjut.

Beberapa agennya mulai mundur teratur. Memang sih dapat tontonan gratis di klub. Tapi bagaimana kalau apes dan malah digoda om-om homo mesum?

"Dan saya pilih Kemal dan Ernest." Indro mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"HAH!?"

"APA!? OGAH!"

Jelas-jelas Ernest dan Kemal menolak tegas. Selain mereka bisa saja jadi korban konsumsi on-om, mereka paling malas bekerja bersama.

"KOK GUE, BOS!?" protes keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian tenang dulu. Alasan saya milih kalian berdua karena Kemal, kamu agen paling populer di kalangan cewek menurut polling penggemar, dan Ernest cocok sebagai om-om pelanggan," kata Indro lagi.

Kontan semua agen, kecuali Ernest dan Kemal, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada yang bahkan sampai terguling tidak berdaya seperti Arie. Sedangkan Kemal dan Ernest sudah mulai frustrasi.

"Tapi 'kan bos—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian. Kamu minta misi, 'kan? Nah, ini misinya. Kalian akan mulai _undercover_ lusa. Sekarang, bubar. Saya mau kontak beberapa orang dulu."

Ernest dan Kemal langsung lemas—bukan dalam artian ambigu, ya. Mereka berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang rapat, disusul agen-agen lain yang masih tertawa. Diam-diam Ernest dan Kemal mengutuk mereka semua. Dasar jahanam, tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Candil, yang masih bersama Indro di ruang rapat, langsung senyum-senyum.

"Bos, sebenernya bos nyuruh Ernest dan Kemal kerja bareng itu buat nyomblangin mereka, 'kan?" kata Candil.

Indro langsung tersenyum-senyum. "Bisa jadi. Seenggaknya, kita bisa bebas dari pertengkaran mereka untuk beberapa waktu."

* * *

"Oh, jadi ini tempatnya? Gede juga. Ini mah klub ternama kali," komentar Kemal begitu melihat tempatnya menyamar kali ini. Banana and Holes namanya. Dari namanya saja sudah frontal banget kalau ini tempat maksiat.

"Lagian lo yakin bisa nahan diri di dalem? Ntar malah edi tansil lagi," ejek Ernest.

Kemal melihat partnernya tersebut dengan wajah sebal. "Bacot lo. Udah diem. Mas Can, buruan lah," ujarnya pada Candil.

Candil yang menyamar menjadi calo yang menipu dan menculik Kemal mengangguk. Pakaiannya sudah mentereng untuk meyakinkan mucikari di sini. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya dan kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya.

Kemal sendiri berpakaian trendi karena perannya adalah pemuda yang akan ikut audisi model namun tertipu calo. Agar lebih meyakinkan, ia dan Candil sudah berakting bahkan sebelum memasuki klub.

"Loh, Mas, kok saya dibawa ke sini, ya?" tanya Kemal dengan ekspresi khawatir; aktingnya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Tenang aja, Dek. Bos saya lagi ada bisnis di dalem. Kamu beruntung, lho, bisa ketemu _private_ gitu sama dia," balas Candil.

"Oh … gitu, ya."

Kemal dan Candil masuk ke klub, disambut seorang wanita tua dengan dandanan menor dan pakaian hitam ketat yang sama sekali tidak berniat menutupi tubuhnya. Kemal mulai menguatkan iman agar tidak 'keluar' saat ini. Lagipula, di hadapannya tante-tante, bisa hancur harga dirinya.

"Ini Pak Anton, ya?" tanya sang mucikari. Ia menurunkan sebatang rokok yang tadi ia hisap, bibirnya yang merah pekat oleh lipstik mengeluarkan asap.

"Iya. Ini Kemal Palevi, dia yang bakal kerja di sini," ucap Candil.

Kemal berpura-pura terkejut dan panik. "Hah? Kerja di sini? Maksud Mas Anton apa, ya?"

Sang mucikari terlihat meneliti Kemal lamat-lamat, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Bagus, ini kualitas tinggi. Keturunan Arab, ya? Bisa buat nilai plus, sih. Saya terima."

Candil lalu menerima amplop cokelat, yang pastinya berisi uang, dari sang mucikari. Ia lalu menyerahkan Kemal pada sang mucikari.

"Oke, saya pulang dulu. Kalau butuh lagi, _call_ saya aja, ya," kata Candil sebelum pergi.

Kemal (berakting) benar-benar panik sekarang. Ia mulai mencari jalan keluar sebelum tangannya dicengkeram sang mucikari. "Mau ke mana, Kemal? Kamu sudah kerja di sini."

"Hah?" seru Kemal sebelum ia merasa perih di tangannya. Ia menunduk ke arah tangannya dan melihat sang mucikari menyuntikkan sesuatu ke sana. Tidak lama kemudian Kemal mulai merasa pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia lalu terjatuh ke dada sang mucikari yang, ehem, empuk itu.

_Ah, anjrit, 'keluar' 'kan._

Kemal, kau nista sekali.

* * *

"Gimana, Dil?" tanya Ernest yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil.

"Aman. Tapi si Kemal kayaknya bakal dibius dulu. Gue sebenernya gak tau pasti sama mucikari di sini. Bisa aja mereka cuma ngomong, bisa aja mereka main kasar. Cuma Kemal sih kayaknya gak apa-apa," jawab Candil yang segera mengemudi.

"HAH!? Kemal dibius!? Lo gimana sih! Kalo dia digebukin sama mereka gimana!" _Terus kalo abis digebukin diperkaos sama om-om brewokan gimana_. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam (ceileh), ia sebenarnya khawatir pada Kemal. Namun tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Duh, virus _tsundere _si kepala hijau dari _anime_ basket homo sebelah sepertinya sudah menulari Ernest.

("Ngapain gue disebut-sebut, _nanodayo_!")

Oke, cukup _crossover_-nya. Kembali ke Ernest dan Candil.

"Tenang aja, Nest. Lo sendiri tau 'kan Kemal gimana? Dia itu agen rahasia, dia gak mungkin terluka parah. Lagian dia masih bisa mikir biar gak digebukin," sahut Candil.

"Hh, ya udah deh," gumam Ernest. Ia mulai menenangkan diri; sepertinya tadi dia khawatir berlebihan.

Candil langsung senyum-senyum. "Duh, dasar anak muda. Ada yang khawatir sama doinya, ada~" godanya.

Seketika Ernest langsung malu. Kalau dia bisa _blushing_ pasti langsung _blushing_ parah."ANJIR AH, KAMPRET! SIAPA YANG KHAWATIR SAMA ONTA, HEH!?" tukasnya.

"Heh, emang gue ngomongin lo sama Kemal? Nggak, 'kan? Gue cuma bilang, 'Ada yang khawatir sama doinya, ada.' Nggak berarti lo sama Kemal 'kan? Atau lo emang ngerasa?" goda Candil lebih jauh lagi. Dalam hati ia sudah ngakak.

Sedangkan Ernest hanya bisa diam. Diserang telak, men! Daripada tambah malu, lebih baik diam deh.

"Oh, terus, nanti malem lo langsung kerja, ya. Gue drop lo di hotel deket sini. Lo adalah Ernest Prakasa, calon CEO PT. Sinar Jaya yang kaya raya itu. Lo langsung deketin si mucikari, tante-tante yang ngerokok dan dandanannya selalu menor, terus kasihin duit lo. Bilang lo pesen cowok muda di situ. Terus lo pilih si Kemal. Inget, jangan sebut nama, cukup tunjuk. Jangan sampe ceroboh," jelas pria bersuara tinggi itu panjang lebar.

Ernest mengangguk mengerti. Ia melirik amplop cokelat berisi uang tunai ratusan juta di sisinya, bayaran si mucikari untuk Kemal. Malam ini ia akan memakai seperberapanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kedua pria tersebut turun di hotel bintang empat. The Banana Cottage adalah nama hotel itu. Dalam hati Ernest mengutuk apakah pisang sedang menjadi tren nama saat ini.

Ernest menunggu di lobi sementara Candil, yang kini berpura-pura sebagai asistennya, menyiapkan segalanya di resepsionis. Setelah lima menit menunggu, Candil menghampirinya seraya memberikan koper dan kunci kamar.

Sebelum pergi, Candil menepuk bahu Ernest dan membisikkan, "_Good luck_."

Ernest memutar-mutarkan kuncinya seraya berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai tiga. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum percaya diri. "_It's not about luck_," ucapnya pada diri sendiri, "_it's about skill_."

* * *

Malam Valentine itu biasanya dipakai cewek-cewek untuk menyiapkan coklat buat si doi, entah itu bikin sendiri ataupun beli. Tak cuma itu, cowok-cowok jones juga tak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari tambatan hati. Ada yang begitu tekun dan ulet, ada juga yang udah nyari lama, gak dapet-dapet, akhirnya depresi dan pergi ke Banana and Holes buat nyari tempat menghibur diri. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Banana and Holes ramai banget kayak gula dikerubungi semut.

Melihat ini, Ernest jadi was-was sendiri. Gimana kalau pas dia ke sana tahunya kuota udah penuh? Gimana kalau ternyata pas dia mau mesen si Kemal taunya si Kemal diambil orang duluan? Si Kemal 'kan gak mungkin nolak. Masa rebutan? Ya kali deh.

'_Pikirin nanti ajalah,' _batin Ernest. _'Yang penting masuk dulu. Kalo udah di dalem baru gue pikirin langkah selanjutnya apa'. _Entah kenapa pikiran Ernest kayak pemerkosa yang mikir-mikir dulu kalau mau ngeraep korbannya.

Ernest pun berjalan dengan gagahnya. Rambutnya yang klimis, jas hitam dan sepatu yang mengkilap ditambah dengan syal bulu-bulu dan kacamata hitam menambah kesan 'CEO kaya'-nya. Apalagi dengan wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dijamin semua pekerja-pekerja di klub itu bakal bertekuk lutut dan ngerebutin dia! Eh tapi jijik juga sih kalau insiden Mongol banci sampai terulang lagi.

Seseorang bertampang preman bertato "_Sayang Mama" _tampak berjaga di karpet merah, "_Pass_-nya mas."

"_Pass?! What pass?!_" Ernest berakting marah sok-sok pakai bahasa Inggris. _"Don't you know who I am? I'm Prakasa! Ernest Prakasa. You know_, umm … PT. Sinar Jaya_? Yeah, _gua CEO-nya! Gua juga udah langganan ke tempat ini, terus kenapa gue dihalang-halangin gini? Gue punya _member card _kalau _you _gak percaya ke _I_."

"Maaf, Pak, tapi tanpa _password _Anda tidak bisa masuk kesini." Si Preman menepuk pundak Ernest dengan keras. "Kalau Bapak tidak tahu, mendingan Bapak pergi ke Taman Lawang aja."

"Taman Lawang? Gak level keleezzz. _And you no touch touch _ya ini jas mahal—"

"Pak, mendingan Bapak pergi atau saya hajar—"

"_Whoa, whoa, take it easy_," kata Ernest. Ia tidak boleh terlalu menarik perhatian. "_'Pisang emang paling nyos kalo dicocol-cocol.' _Tuh _pass_-nya. Sekarang gua boleh masuk?"

Si Preman akhirnya membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Ernest buat masuk. _So much drama _untuk sebuah _password_ ambigu.

Suasana Banana and Holes tidak berbeda jauh dengan klub malam lainnya. Lampunya begitu remang entah emang sengaja atau karena belum bayar tagihan listrik. Selain itu musiknya begitu berdentum-dentum bikin telinga mau pecah. Di sudut-sudut ruangan, terlihat orang-orang dengan baju kelap-kelip dan gigi emas (beberapa ada yang didampingi pria berbaju hitam) yang asyik bermain dengan mainan "rental" barunya. Tak cuma itu, ada juga beberapa orang yang sedang negosiasi senjata, bertukar narkoba, atau hanya sekedar mengawasi ruangan karena tidak punya cukup receh untuk menyewa mainan ikut meramaikan suasana.

… btw kenapa bahasanya mesti "mainan" sih 'kan serba salah (penting).

Tidak begitu sulit untuk mencari si mucikari di tengah keramaian klub malam ini. Selain ukuran badan yang mencolok dengan pakaian yang mencolok juga (kayak kain item ditempelin di badan doang), si mucikari duduk di sofa beludru dan dikipasi oleh kipas berbulu sendiri. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Ernest melangkah menuju sofa si mucikari tanpa rasa takut.

"_Well, well, well_. Jadi ini pemilik Banana and Holes yang termashyur itu," puji Ernest basa-basi. "_I must say_, Anda lebih cantik dari rumornya, Madam." Hoek cuih. Ernest tambahkan dalam hati.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, anak muda." Si tante tampak tersipu, atau itu cuma efek _blush-on_ yang ketebelan. "Hmm, tapi saya tak pernah lihat kamu. Baru?"

"Ah iya, saya jadi lupa 'kan. Saya Ernest, calon CEO PT. Sinar Jaya," kata Ernest. "Saya kemari atas rekomendasi teman. Katanya … pekerja-pekerja Madam ini yang paling top di Jakarta, benar?"

"Ohoho, itu sih udah pasti!" Sang mucikari menepuk pundak Ernest napsu sampai rasanya ingin lepas. "Kalau tidak percaya, silakan saja pilih salah satu! Asal jangan lupa … uang muka!"

"Ah, itu sih _no problem, _Madam," Ernest mengeluarkan amplop coklat tebal dari sakunya. Sang mucikari langsung menangkapnya bak serigala kelaparan. "Hmm, yang mana ya …."

Sesungguhnya, pilihan yang ditawarkan Madam begitu … menarik. Begitu macam jenisnya, seperti Bhineka Tunggal Ika! Ernest jadi curiga kalau si Madam jangan-jangan dulunya kerja jadi PNS Guru PKN. Tapi itu tidak penting. Ernest sempat tergoda untuk milih yang lain, namun jika teringat amarah Indro yang sangat … ah! Pokoknya ia harus fokus! Maka dengan berat hati Ernest melewatkan pilihan cewek bohai ber-thong hitam, cowok kekar berboxer bunga-bunga di sebelahnya, cowok cantik berkulit mulus bercelana renang ketat di sebelahnya, cewek berbaju _maid_, cowok bertampang Arab dengan dada berbulu bermuka onta—

—Bentar, kayak familier itu orang.

Ernest kembali melihat orang itu. Sumpah, coba kalau dia gak lagi nyamar, dia bakal ngetawain si Kemal abis-abisan! Abisnya, Kemal yang biasanya selalu dandan ala anak nongkrong, tiba-tiba jadi pakai lingerie putih berbulu-bulu dengan stocking jaring laba-laba, ber-_kittie paw _dan berkuping kucing dengan tambahan ekor (astaga, itu emang nyambung ke celdal-nya apa vibrator kayak di komik-komik?!) sambil pose kayak kucing. Ernest ngerasa pengen mati karena nahan tawa, Kemal ngerasa pengen mati karena malu.

"Sialan lo, Nest," bisik Kemal sepelan mungkin.

"Apa kamu ngomong-ngomong sialan ke klien baru kita!" Si Madam nendang Kemal di anunya. "Maaf, dia anak baru, jadi kurang sopan."

"Oh, gak apa-apa. Malah saya seneng sama yang susah diatur kayak gini." Ernest senyum sok inosen, Kemal kepingin muntah. "Saya mau si Kemal ini aja."

_Ming._

Ernest kicep. Kemal kicep. Si mucikari juga kicep. Ernest sebagai penyusun strategi yang handal di bidangnya kadang-kadang bisa bego juga ya.

"Anda kenapa bisa tahu nama anak ini?" si Madam mulai was-was. Tangannya terlihat merogoh-rogoh kolong sofa—mungkin ingin mengambil pistol.

"Ke-Kemal? Maksud saya tadi mau ngomong _camel_! Onta! Tadi salah ngomong. Ternyata namanya Kemal juga. Hebat ya bisa mirip sama spesies asli gitu."

Si mucikari cuma berdehem dan nunduk-nunduk. Untung dia percaya.

"Ya sudah. Tapi saya udah bilang loh ya, yang satu ini masih susah diatur. Maklum, masih hijau."

"Hahaha, saya sudah bilang kalau saya _fine_ aja. Wah, berarti saya perdana ya." Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

'_SIALAN LO KRIPI ABIIIIIISSSSSSSS!' _Kemal meraung dalam hati. Kenapa posisi dia harus senista ini.

"Ya sudah, sekarang coba kamu unjuk kebolehan kamu."

"Ke-kebolehan?" Kemal nelen ludahnya. Anjir, firasatnya gak enak nih.

"Coba beri dia BJ."

* * *

Seumur-umur Kemal belum pernah merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak sedalam ini. Eh, pernah sih sekali, dan itu alasan yang membuat dia pengen jadi penjahat. Tapi yang ini jauh lebih parah. Rasanya dia pengen segera membongkar penyamarannya dan menembak kepala si mucikari ini.

Mana si Ernest kayak panda lapar gitu, _astagfirullah_.

"A-ah, Madam, masa kayak ginian kita lakuin di depan umum gini, sih. 'Kan klien kita bisa malu. Mending di tempat privat aja, 'kan?" rayu Kemal dengan hati menjerit penuh permohonan.

Sebelum si Madam bisa menjawab apa-apa, Ernest keburu nyamber dan menjawab, "Eh, tapi saya gak keberatan sih di sini. Toh, saya pengen liat keahlian anak baru macam kamu, Kemal."

Seketika Kemal merinding disko. Plis, Ernest yang biasa aja udah serem abis, yang ini pake nada om-om pedo pula! Kayaknya Ernest kebanyakan meneladani si _dim_ songong dari _anime_ basket homo sebelah.

("EH ANJRIT NGAPAIN GUE DIBAWA-BAWA!"

"Sudahlah, Aomine-_cchi_. Apa … kamu gak mau menyelesaikan permainan kita?"

"… Anjir. Kise, lo yang minta, ya. Oke, BDSM. _Be ready_, ya!")

Sementara kedua bocah _fandom_ sebelah sedang sibuk dengan permainan _one-on-one_ mereka—entah di lapangan atau di ranjang, mari kita kembali ke Kemal dan deritanya.

Kemal pun menatap Ernest tajam dengan tatapan 'anjir-tega-lo-Nest-mau-dikemanain-harga-diri-gue'. Sementara Ernest cuma nge-_smirk_. Entah itu seringai mesum atau seringai tega.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Cepet, jangan buat klien kita nunggu," ujar si Madam sambil mengelus-elus jari-jarinya yang—buset, itu cincin semua di jari!? Kayaknya si Madam ini ada _affair_ deh sama Eyang Subur.

Oke, Kemal udah gak tahan. Sungguh, kalau bisa dia pengen cepet dicabut oleh Tuhan saat ini juga, lalu dikembalikan lagi saat misinya selesai. Mending dicuci otak deh daripada disuruh nge-_blow_ Ernest!

—Eh tapi masih mending sama Ernest sih daripada sama om-om homo random yang bakal grepe-grepe badan perawannya—ehem, perjakanya.

"Ini … serius, Madam? Ern—Tuan Ernest?" Kemal pengen muntah.

"Serius, dong, _kitty_. Cepet atau saya pergi," perintah Ernest so nge-_boss_. Dalam hati ia sudah ngakak guling-guling. Ia juga sudah berencana akan memanggil Kemal '_kitty_' mulai sekarang. Lumayan lah, bahan _bully_-an baru.

"Heh, kamu denger 'kan kata klien kita? Cepet! Kalau nggak, ikut saya ke ruangan!" ancam sang mucikari. Ya iyalah, mana mau dia kehilangan duit segepok yang tadi diberikan Ernest.

_Glek._

"Ayo, manis~" goda Ernest sambil mencolek dagu Kemal. Sumpah lama-lama dia makin mirip om-om homo pedo.

Kemal akhirnya menyerah. Sumpah ya, si Ernest emang sadis. Iya sih emang Ernest _seme_-nya, cuma bukan berarti dia bisa nyuruh-nyuruh dia seenaknya! Padahal Kemal udah sering kasih _service_ sama dia; BDSM pernah, _food play_ pernah, pake _toys_ pernah, pake _kink_ teranehnya Ernest pun dia nurut.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kemal membuka retsleting celana Ernest. Si mucikari langsung senyam-senyum. Ernest nge-_smirk_. Lumayan, ngeliat si Kemal harus nurut. Biasanya Kemal susah banget dikendalikan.

Ernest memainkan rambut Kemal sementara sang _uke_ berjongkok di hadapannya dan melakukan tugasnya. Rasanya sudah lama banget sejak Kemal melakukan ini. Kangen juga sih sama sensasinya. Memang beda, ya, rasanya jika dilakukan oleh _uke_ kesayangan.

Saat Ernest tahu ia akan datang, dengan sengaja ia mengarahkannya ke wajah Kemal. Hei, sejak dulu dia pengen banget liat wajah Kemal yang unyu berhiaskan 'sesuatu'.

"Hee, nakal juga kamu, ya," komentar si mucikari.

"Habis si Kemal ini manis," jawab Ernest sambil memotret Kemal. Kalo soal ginian aja refleksnya cepet banget.

Kemal masih memasang muka kaget dan sebal. Iyalah, harga diri dia ditaro di mana? Di pantat? Walaupun ia tahu dirinya memang manis, sih—ya, Kemal memang narsis. Tapi Ernest 'kan gak harus menargetkan wajahnya. Mana dia ngambil foto lagi! Pasti buat bahan _bully_-an baru.

Oh, dan hingga tahap ini, jika bahasa yang digunakan terlalu ambigu silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Selamat, Anda masuk acara "Ambigu Nih Yeeeee!"

(Tolong abaikan.)

"Hee, gak buruk juga. Anda bilang dia _newbie_, Madam? Saya kok gak yakin, ya," ujar Ernest sambil cengengesan. Rupanya minta digaplok Kemal.

"Saya bilang apa. Pekerja saya semuanya berkualitas," sahut si Madam berbangga hati.

"_Well_, kalo gitu saya langsung bawa Kemal aja, deh. Masih ada kamar kosong, 'kan?" tanya Ernest.

Si Madam langsung menyeringai saat menerima uang tambahan dari Ernest. Ia lalu menyerahkan kunci kamar dengan gantungan bertuliskan angka 801.

(Si Madam diam-diam _fujoshi_, toh. Pantesan dari tadi cengengesan terus.)

"_Thanks_, Madam," kata Ernest sambil melenggang. Kemal, sambil bersungut-sungut, mengikutinya dari belakang seperti babu—ah, maaf, maksudnya seperti pengikutnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ernest tersenyum santai sambil sesekali tersenyum menggoda pada para pekerja di sana. Reaksinya berbeda-beda; ada yang tersenyum simpul, ada yang cuek, ada yang membalas dengan kedipan mata mengundang, dan yang paling bikin jijik adalah seorang cowok kekar yang langsung _blushing_ sambil melambai padanya. Iyeuwh, Ernest pengen muntah.

Lain dengan Kemal yang ingin mati saja. Di perjalanan, ia dapat mendengar jelas sesama pelacur di sana terkikik melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi cairan putih. Dengan cepat Kemal menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkannya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di lorong dengan kamar-kamar berjejer, Kemal dapat mendesah lega. Segera setelah Ernest memutar kunci, ia langsung berlari masuk ke kamar.

"ANJIR SIPIT MAKSUD LO TADI APA!" Kemal langsung sewot. Dia langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan wajah dan tangannya hingga kinclong seperti kepala Indro.

"Hee, gak usah marah gitu, dong, _kitty_~" goda Ernest. Ia melempar syal bulunya sembarangan dan melonggarkan dasi. Gayanya sudah kayak pekerja kantoran baru pulang dan minta dilayanin istrinya.

"NJIR JIJIK NEST!" Kemal masih teriak-teriak geli.

Ernest cuma bisa ngakak. Duh, _uke_-nya ini memang _tsundere_. Kalo digodain kayak ini tuh rasanya … uh, unyu pake banget!

"Ukh … udahlah. Lo bawa baju lagi gak?" Akhirnya Kemal menyerah dan berhenti teriak-teriak. Takut dicurigain sama si Madam. Bisa terbongkar penyamaran mereka. Padahal dia sampai sudah nge-_blow_ Ernest dan menurunkan harga dirinya segala.

"Kagak," Ernest menjawab santai. "Lagian mana tau gue lo bakal didandanin kayak kucing gini."

Kemal langsung menyumpah. Plis, pake baju kayak ginian itu malu banget, men! Cewek aja mungkin ogah, apalagi cowok tulen kayak Kemal.

"Udah, gak usah banyak ngeluh. Nih, pake aja kemeja gue. Rada keringetan sih, tapi itu salah lo, jadi terima aja," kata Ernest sambil melemparkan kemeja putihnya. Sekarang ia bertelanjang dada—entah maksudnya siap-siap buat main atau apa.

Walau ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Kemal memakai kemeja Ernest. Cuma gak mungkin ia meminta celananya juga, jadi ia harus puas hanya dengan kemeja. Untung rada panjang, seenggaknya menutupi _lingerie_-nya yang … gitu. _Stocking_ dan ekornya (oh, cuma tempelan, toh) ia lepas, begitu juga _kittie paw_ dan _nekomimi_-nya.

Ernest memerhatikannya lekat-lekat dan bersiul. "Jadi hari ini temanya _boyfriend shirt_, nih?" godanya.

"Gak!" tukas Kemal. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda.

"Satu dong," pinta Ernest sok nge-_boss_, lagi.

"Nyet, lo kira gue pembantu!" seru Kemal, namun toh akhirnya ia juga mengambilkan satu lagi soda untuk Ernest.

"Sekali-kali gitu lo nurut sama gue." Ernest menenggak sodanya.

Kemal ikut duduk di ranjang dan meminum sodanya. Tanpa ia sadari, Ernest telah meraih kerahnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Apa sih!" seru Kemal. Bukan karena risih juga, sih. Palingan gara-gara dia lagi _tsun_.

"Nyante dong, _kitty_." Kemal langsung merinding disko. "Jadi gimana? Ada perkembangan?"

Setelah pembicaraannya berubah serius, Kemal tahu ini adalah saatnya bekerja. Karenanya ia kesampingkan hal lain dan fokus dalam lingkup profesionalismenya.

"Tadi gue ngobrol-ngobrol sih sama beberapa cowok dan cewek di sini. Ada satu cowok, Mike, yang kekar tapi bencong—yang tadi ngelambai sambil nge-_wink_ gitu ke lo—yang kerja di sini sukarela. Tapi dua cowok lain, Arul dan Tio, korban penjualan gitu. Bedanya, mereka diculik langsung sama anak buahnya Madam. Empat dari enam cewek yang tadi ngobrol sama gue juga kasusnya sama," jelas Kemal.

Ernest manggut-manggut. Rupanya kasus ini cukup mudah. Cukup dengan mendapatkan testimoni mereka sebagai bukti konkret dan polisi akan percaya dengan mudah. Lagipula Indro telah mendapatkan reputasi baik di kalangan para polisi, walaupun ia selalu menyerahkan bukti secara diam-diam.

"Terus lo udah dapet bukti?" tanya Ernest sambil merebahkan badan di ranjang. Lumayan juga, fasilitasnya seperti hotel. Mungkin karena Banana and Holes memang terkenal sebagai salah satu klub malam elite.

"Yep. Gue udah rekam semua perkataan mereka. Sekarang tugas lo buat ngorek informasi dari si Madam. Kata Maria, biasanya dia langsung percaya sama cowok cakep berduit. Walau lo gak cakep, tapi karena berduit, ya bisa lah," kata Kemal.

Ernest langsung menatap _uke_-nya kesal. Balas dendam, ceritanya. Sayangnya dia punya serangan balasan.

"Hmm, ya deh. Tapi kerjanya nanti, gue mau menikmati malam ini dulu sama _kitty_ baru gue~" goda Ernest, ditambah tawa mesumnya. Lagi-lagi Kemal merinding.

"OGAH!" tolaknya keras. Ia sudah bersiap-siap lari, namun Ernest sudah memeganginya.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu lah~"

"NEST JANGAN WOY!"

"Jangan? Jangan berhenti maksudnya?"

"Apaan sih Nest! Biasanya juga lo gak langsung nyerang gitu!"

Ernest lalu melepas Kemal sejenak. Pemuda berwajah ketimuran tersebut dapat menghela napas. Namun ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lega karena ekspresi Ernest menunjukkan tanda bahaya.

"Lagian lo udah puas 'kan waktu itu main cewek pas kasus bank INI? Trus sekarang lo juga puas liatin cewek-cewek di sini. Gue gak suka, tau," kata Ernest.

Kemal sempat cengo. "Jadi lo jeles gitu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bego.

"Iya, gue jeles," ujar Ernest tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Dan sekarang gue mau _private time_ yang berharga sama lo."

Sesaat Kemal terlihat _blushing_, walaupun ia langsung mengalihkan wajah. "Kalau mau bareng gue sih bilang aja, gak usah pake ngerjain gue kali." Ia diam sejenak, pipinya sedikit memerah. "La-lagian, buat gue, gak ada orang lain selain lo."

Ernest tersenyum senang. _Uke_-nya ini memang unyu dan ngegemesin.

"Makanya, malem ini gue mau puas-puasin, ya, _ki_-_tty_~" rayu Ernest seduktif.

Kemal langsung merasakan tanda bahaya. Wajahnya menatap sang _seme_ horor.

"Lo mau ap—ANJIR JANGAN SENTUH DI SITU, KAMPRET!"

"Tapi lo seneng, 'kan?"

"Nest plis jangan di situ! A-ahn …!"

"Hee, desahan lo unyu juga, ya. Lebih keras dong, Mal."

"A-aah, Nest, jang—ERNEEEEST!"

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Kemal yang malang.

* * *

"Bagaimana dek Ernest? Puas?" tanya tante mucikari sambil ngusap-ngusap tangannya.

"Banget, hehehe. Klub madam memang t-o-p bangetlah~! Pantas antriannya panjang!" puji Ernest tanpa basa-basi. Sayang ya Nest mau diancurin. Si madam cuma ketawa-tawa ala nyonya kaya raya lagi arisan. Ernest mancing lagi, "Gimana kalau saya traktir madam minum? Sekalian merayakan kedatangan pertama saya ke sini."

"Oh, boleh boleh. Nggak ditemenin si Kemal?" tanya sang Madam sambil duduk di bar. Bartender menyediakan dua gelas _scotch_. Untungnya toleransi alkohol si Ernest tinggi, gak kayak Kemal, yang baru beberapa kali minum (dari _shotglass_ yang sekecil upil pula) sudah langsung tepar di ranjang. Ya jelas Ernest memanfaatkan momen ini.

Ernest minum sekaligus dari _shotglass_ itu sebelum menjawab, "Nggak. Dia kecapekan kayaknya."

Si Madam tertawa serem lagi. "Duh, semangat anak muda, ya. Hohoho."

Ernest mencekoki mucikari yang lengah itu dengan banyak alkohol. Dia sendiri juga mulai mabuk, sih. Hanya saja sepertinya si Madam sudah mulai benar-benar _high_. Saat Ernest kira waktunya tepat, ia melancarkan serangannya.

"Madam, suer deh, di antara semua klub yang pernah saya kunjungi, punya madam ini paling keren! Epik! Fantastik! Futuristik! Emejing!" puji Ernest sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"Ohohoho, tentu saja. Saya ini punya master di bidang manajemen," aku si Madam. Ernest membatu, tidak percaya. Ini bercandaan apa seriusan sih? Ah gak penting.

"Wah, saya tidak menyangka," puji Ernest lagi. "Pantas saja bisnis anda begitu bagus. Anda berpendidikan tinggi rupanya."

"Ya, bukan hanya itu saja, dek Ernest. Saya punya trik sendiri."

"Trik?" Bagus, kayaknya si mucikari kepancing nih, pikir Ernest. Gampang juga ternyata.

"Kamu udah berapa lama terlibat dunia bawah?"

"Maaf?"

"Kamu 'kan CEO perusahaan besar! Orang kaya! Pastinya kamu tidak mungkin 'bersih', apalagi perusahaan kamu terkenal banyak yang 'kotor'. Untuk jadi yang teratas pasti akan sulit kalau tidak ada bantuan dunia bawah, bukan begitu?"

Ernest cuma senyum.

"Kalau gitu kamu pasti tahu yang namanya Indro. Dia itu, udah kayak artis dunia bawah!" seru tante mucikari. "Nah, saya itu dulu salah satu kenalannya. Mantan dia pas SMA. Tapi jadi mantan bukan berarti kita gak akrab. Justru kita malah berteman."

Ernest senyum-senyum aja, padahal dalam hatinya dia gak habis pikir kalau Indro seleranya tante-tante gendut yang badannya bisa menyaingi badak kayak gini.

"Nah, waktu saya mau diriin Banana and Holes, kita kerja sama. Dia yang modalin, sisanya saya yang urus. Terus keuntungan kita bagi _fifty-fifty_."

"Anda masih kerja sama sama Indro ini sampai sekarang?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Saya buang dia begitu saya sukses. Hahaha! Memangnya saya tidak tahu kalau dia bakal ngatur-ngatur saya di belakang? Makanya sebelum itu terjadi saya usir dia duluan. Abis itu dia sempet bangkrut sebelum akhirnya sampai sekarang ini. Nah, abis itu kalau pelacur-pelacurnya sih biasanya saya buka lowongan, atau nggak saya tipu dengan pura-pura audisi atau yang lain."

Oh, jadi sebenernya ini misi ajang balas dendam. Oh.

"Ohahaha, begitu ya." Ernest tertawa kecil. "Saya jadi tertarik,"

"Hm? Tertarik untuk berinvestasi di Banana and Holes? Silakan! Saya jamin anda akan untung besar! Saya beri bonus _member card _yang _golden platinum _kalau perlu!"

"Bukan." Ernest menarik pistol dari saku celananya. "Tapi tertarik untuk mengantar Anda ke neraka."

Si mucikari kaget. "Apa-apaan!" teriaknya. "Kamu mengancam saya? Sekuriti!"

"Sayangnya orang sewaanmu sudah tidak ada semua," celetuk seseorang dari belakang mucikari. Kemal rupanya. Kemeja putihnya sudah tidak polos lagi dan penuh dengan bercak darah. "Aku sudah membereskan mereka semua."

"Mu-mustahil!"

"Kalau tidak percaya," Kemal melempar sebuah mayat laki-laki yang kepalanya ditembus peluru ke atas meja, "tanya saja sama dia dan teman-temannya di luar."

"Hi-hieee!"

"Nah," Ernest menjilat ujung pistolnya, "Sekarang ayo kita kerja."

* * *

"Nest, berkasnya udah dikirim ke kepolisian belooom?"

"Udeeeh. Gue kirim pake tiki tadi."

"Hah?! Itu kan mengandung materi sensitif! Kalo ketauan terus ditahan gimana!"

"'Kan ditahannya sama polisi juga bego!"

"Tapi 'kan ngirim pake tiki harus ada nama lo!"

"Ya gue asalin lah namanya, halooo!"

"Lagian kenapa harus pake tiki sih? Kenapa ga _Garis _atau _AppApaan _atau _KokoaNgomong _gitu biar gaul."

"Gua bingung sebenernya yang bloon itu lu apa gue sih!" Ernest ngejitak Kemal dengan keras. "Kalo pake gituan, nanti mereka bisa lacak sinyal kita dong! Bahaya!"

"Elah, polisi kita gak secanggih SIA tahu. Gak mungkin!"

"Lah kalo mereka taunya kerja sama sama SIA gimana? Lu mau tanggung jawab kalo kite-kite ini ketauan?"

"Iye 'serah lu dah."

Abis itu mereka cuma jalan dalam diam. Kadang-kadang Ernest nyenggol Kemal, terus Kemal balas senggol lagi. Ernest nyenggol lagi, Kemal balas lagi. Terus begitu berulang-ulang sampai salah satu hampir nyerempet mobil.

"Tai lu, Mal," umpat Ernest.

"Bodo. Itu pembalasan gua!" seru Kemal.

"Hah? Lo masih dendam soal tadi? _Let it go_ lah Mal!"

"Taiiii! Gimana gue bisa maafin! Itu tuh menghina gue banget njir! Gak sudi gua maafin lu!"

"Ah, _kitty~_ Jangan gitu dong _kitty~_ 'Kan itu buat kerjaan~"

"KERJAAN 'PALA LO PEYANG! Jelas-jelas itu buat kesenengan lo sendiri! Terus jangan panggil gue _kitty_! Jijik dengernya!"

"Emm _kitty _marah nih~ _Hisss! Hisss!"_

"ERNEST!"

"Ah iya deh iya deh gak manggil _kitty kitty _lagi." Sebuah jeda mencurigakan. "Tapi kalo lu pake kostumnya sekali lagi ya. Gue bawa kok, nih."

"ANJIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG! ERNESSSSTTT!"

* * *

Indro senyum-senyum (katanya sih senyum kebapakan, tapi sebenernya lebih kayak pedo gitu). "Kerja bagus. Sudah saya duga kalian bisa ngelakuin hal secetek ini," ujarnya dengan nada puas.

"Cetek apanya, bos…," kata Kemal dengan lelah. Sedangkan Ernest cuma ngelirik-lirik _uke_-nya tersayang sambil menahan tawa.

Candil langsung nyambar, "Halah, kalian seneng, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Kemal langsung bete. "Seneng apanya sih!"

"Liat tuh, di leher lo." Candil menunjuk leher Kemal yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan. Ia bersuit-suit. "Nyamuk tadi malem gede-gede, ya."

Muka Kemal tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Ernest langsung menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kemal agar tidak kena semprot. Indro tersenyum. Hari ini pun markasnya sangat hidup.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang bakal saya kasih misi baru?"

* * *

—**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Hai halo! Umm so yeah kami, Gadis Peternakan, yang terdiri dari dua cewek gelo bernama Shana dan Mochiyo, adalah pendatang baru di fandom ini. Apa kami babat alas di sini? Mayyyybeeee~

Jangan kaget kalau fanfiksi ini nista. Kami memang selalu nista (kalo gak nista, ya maso). Gak percaya? Tanya saja teman-teman kami yang tahu betapa nistanya kami. Okay, stop with the nista. Intinya, terima kasih udah membaca fanfiksi panjang super nista kami. Keep shipping ErMal, gays!


End file.
